JewelClan
JewelClan is a clan fascinated by the sparkling gems. They live at the back of a waterfall, which is also an abandoned jewel mine. If you wish to join, please leave your details in the article's talk page. Apprentices, please tell us who you want to mentor you, when you've finished your training and what your warrior name is going to be. Queens, please tell us what your kits names are, who their father is and, since you roleplay the kits as well, unless another user asks for your queen to take in a kit, who you want to mentor your kits when they become apprentices. Current JewelClan Members Leader-Rubystar Bright red she-cat with shiny fur and orange eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Deputy-Diamondear Silver grey she-cat with white paws and ears. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat-Shiningheart Light grey she-cat. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice-Rustypaw Reddish ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Warriors Gemfur Grey tabby with one light purple paw and sparkling blue eyes. Formerly a kittypet named Gem. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Jadefire Dark green tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Peridotfur Pale green she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Garnetstrike Bright red tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Jasperrain Mottled turquiose, cream, and brown she-cat with long fur and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Gemstone Large gray tom with multicolored flecks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Goldenclaw Bright yellow tom with golden claws and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Pearlshine White she-cat with a pinkish flash on her forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Amethystheart Purple she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Marblestone'' White tom with pale gray streaks in his fur and pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12'' Apprentices Currently None Queens Emeraldflower Bright green she-cat with shiny fur. Mother of Garnetstrike's kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Emeraldflower's Kits: Topazkit Bright ginger she-kit. Turquoizekit Blue she-kit. Aquamarinekit Pale blue tom with sleek, shiny fur. Jewelkit Shiny mottled ginger, red, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink she-kit. Darkkit black tabby tom. Shredflower's (DawnClan cat) kit, and formerly of DawnClan Corundumbreeze Very dark mottled gray she-cat with long fur, small white flecks and round blue eyes. Mother of Gemstone's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. '' ''Corundumbreeze's kits: Tourmalinekit Mottled gray she-cat with a red streak on her forehead, white flecks and blue eyes. Agatetail Very pale silvery-blue she-cat with long fur, white markings and green eyes. Mother of Goldenclaw's kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Agatetail's Kits: Hematitekit Pure black tom with almond-shaped amber eyes. Pyritekit Black she-kit with golden flecks and yellow eyes. Saphireleaf Dark blue she-cat with long, shiny fur and dark green eyes. Mother of Marblestone's kits. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Saphireleaf's Kits: Quartzkit Very pale pink she-kit with spiky, shiny fur and amber eyes Glitterkit Glittery silver she-kit with sparkling blue eyes Scalekit Shiny green tom with a ragged pelt and green eyes Elders Opalstone Mottled blue and green tom, the oldest cat in JewelClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Former JewelClan Members Roleplay Section Please remember to sign your posts. Current Events: *JewelClan and RockClan JewelClan and RockClan With a hiss, Rubystar chased away Boulderstar. "Stay away from our territory!" She hissed, and leaped away. Blood trickled down from the cut on her left ear. She flinched as it seemed to burn her. 4pinkbear 14:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rubystar sighed. Again, she felt alone. She remembered the cruel day she met Emeraldflower. She was an apprentice the day the poor kit was found on Sparkle Jewel. She found the kit. The kit's fur sparkled in the moonlight, in sync with the Sparkle Jewel. She padded up to Emeraldflower. "How are the kits?" She asked. "They are sleeping close together. I wish I knew where my remaining siblings are." Emeraldlflower meowed. Rubystar blinked in sympathy. Rubystar's son, Garnetstrike's, siblings went missing. "I wish I knew where they were, too." Rubystar meowed. Then, with a flick of her tail, all the cats went back to their dens. Rubystar then began to dream. "Rubystar." A voice meowed to her calmly. She sprang to her paws. She wasn't in her den anymore. It was dark, and she saw a starry sky above her, and moonlight shimmering down. A faint moonbow shone near the stars. A small purple tom with dark pink paws and deep blue eyes was sitting in front of her. My mate! ''"Garnetwish!" She mewed. "I walk with StarClan, but I know who Emeraldflower's siblings are, but you may not tell her until I come in ot a dream of yours holding a crow's feather. They are Ravenfall, Dustheart, and Flameshadow of DawnClan. They were born DuskClan, and are kin to the great Birdstar. I know this is shocking, considering that your grandkits, Emeraldflower and Garnetstrike's kits, have her blood, too. They also possess blood of Robinstar." He meowed. Rubystar took a step back as Garnetwish flicked his tail towards the forest around the small clearing. A small blue tom with green eyes came up. "Aquapaw! My son!" She meowed and touched noses. "Mother!" He mewed like a kit. "Are-are you dead?" She meowed. "No, I am walking in your dream. I am a RustClan appentice...." He began.Then, the dream began to fade.... 4pinkbear 16:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Boulderstar hissed as he gathered his warriors around JewelClan's camp. His patrol was consited of Shadowleap, Marshpelt, Hamstertail, Littleclaw, Dogbite, Rockpaw, and Bouncepaw. "Does everyone know the plan?" he growled, and all of them nodded. "Then lets go." '.::.''' Agatetail and Corundumbreeze were watching Tourmalinekit and Pyritekit pouncing on Hematitekit when Dogbite lept out of the shadows and on to Goldenclaw's back, claws unsheathed. Gemstone gripped into the RockClan tom's tail, ripping at an old wound. More RockClan warriors sped out of the shadows, and Hamstertail clawed Corundumbreeze's mates back, and the multicolored tom let go of Dogbite. Agatetail herded the kits into the den, and Corundumbreeze took one last look at the battle. Gemstone was being attacked by Rockpaw and Bouncepaw, while Goldenclaw and Jasperrain could barely hold off Shadowleap, Marshpelt and Littleclaw attacking him at once. 14:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Other Amythestpaw returned from the battle with lots of scratches. Rubystar looked at her. ''6 moons have passed after she was made an apprentice. She is ready all the way. ''Rubystar thought, and looked at Pearlpaw. There was a big gash that was raked across poor Pearlpaw's pelt. ''She's ready, too. ''She thought with a purr, and leaped onto the Tall Sitting Rock. "Today, our battle may have injured us, but not our spirits. We ''will ''get revenge on them, but not today. I hereby announce Pearlpaw and Amythestpaw to be known as Pearlshine and Amythestheart from now on. They will live and fight as full warriors." She mewed loud enough for everyone to hear. Amythestheart let out a purr, and then Pearlshine followed. Rubystar beamed down at them proudly. 4pinkbear 11:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans